A typical day in the life of Harry Potter
by Tostie
Summary: AU fourh yearth - The yule ball is approaching and Harry Potter has to find a date for the ball, but when suddenly a mysterious gate appears along with five children who are strangely familiar. The Yule ball will be the least of his problems. - Some references to this time we do it right - oneshot


**A typical day in the life of Harry Potter**

Lucilla 'Lucy' Astoria Potter frowned as she read the instructions for the ritual for what felt like the hundredth time.

With a sigh she laid the book describing the ritual back on a nearby table and then she took a moment to survey the rune array she had carved into the ground.

She knew what she was going to do was risky, but she had little choice. Her parents, the late Harry and Daphne Potter had attempted a similar ritual when she was five, but unfortunately it hadn't worked.

The ritual that was supposed to send her and her parents back in time hadn't worked and her parents had been forced to continue fighting the Death Eaters with what remained of the Grey Fraction.

Butt, the odds had been stacked heavily against them and the Grey Fraction had been forced to use hit and run tactics against the overwhelming numbers of their enemies. Unfortunately this could only go well for so long and after nearly another decade of fighting her father had fallen in an ambush, her mother had followed her husband after another two years.

By this time she was seventeen and was named the third leader of the Grey Fraction. That is, what little remained of it.

She knew she couldn't win regardless what she did so she had turned to the same solution her parents had thought of all those years ago. This led her to a book her raid party had managed to obtain recently from one of her enemies many manors.

Unfortunately the entire book was written in Latin and while she had enough knowledge to understand the bigger lines she wasn't sure if she had translated everything correctly. And sometimes in a ritual one word can make the difference.

She wished the legendary Hermione Granger who her parents had spoken so fondly of was still here. If only some of the stories she had heard, she was positive she would have no problems figuring the ritual out. But, unfortunately she had died in combat before the first attempt at traveling back in time and Lucy only had some vague memories of her.

She decided she couldn't dwell on it and she couldn't probably be any more prepared than she is now, so she decided to act.

She stepped in the middle of the runic circle and started chanting in Latin. If she had translated it correctly than this is what she said.

_Let me travel back, back to the time to where the difference can be made_

_To give the information needed to shape the future_

_To show the path to those who need guidance._

_To present the knowledge to make the right choice. _

She knew the wording was a bit vague, but at the same time she also now intent was a large part of magic thus she hoped it worked.

After she finished the chant she repeated it four more time before suddenly a large door materialised in front of her.

She just barely manage to not step back in surprise after its sudden appearance. It might have to do with the fact that moments after the door appeared the door banged opened outward and she was sucked in.

_December 11th, Hogwarts Great hall_

Harry Potter, the reluctant fourth champion of the tri-wizard tournament, or as people more comely know him, the-boy-who-lived, was sitting in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, at his house table, the Gryffindor table slowly trying to eat his breakfast.

The reason for his less than stellar appetite came from something his head of house had announced the day before. Not even mentioning the conversation following that.

Harry closed his eyes with a groan, why if he didn't want to think about the professors words couldn't he get them out of his head?

''The Yule Ball is approaching - Potter, the champions and their partners - Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter- Your dance partners.'' Snippets of the conversation he had with the deputy continued to echo in his head.

To say Harry hadn't been pleased by this particular development would be a vast understatement. It had only been a week since the first task and he really hoped he would have some piece and quit. Harry inwardly snorted thinking about his rather naïve thoughts. Things had been going rather well. He had survived an up and close encounter with a real dragon relatively unscratched, Ron had sort of apologized and the rest of Hogwarts (except the Slytherins) didn't think he cheated anymore.

So of course as typical in his life when things are finally looking up unavoidably something bad will happen soon after. That was proven true when McGonagall announced the ball. How in Merlin's name was he going to ask a girl to the ball! Or better yet who was he going to ask? Couldn't they just have him go another round against the dragon? That would be without a doubt less terrifying than asking a girl.

Okay, he would admit there were girls he really wouldn't mind going to a dance with. He was a fourteen year old hot-blooded male after all. The only problem was actually asking them. At the for front of his mind was of course Cho Chang the beautiful fifth year Ravenclaw seeker, but he wasn't blind he had seen how much time she spend with Cedric Diggory. The chance of her saying yes if he had actually asked would probably been as high as if he had asked the Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Delacour.

So who could he ask that would actually say yes to him?

Harry was interrupted from his less than pure thoughts about the varying girls in the castle when suddenly a light originating from where the teachers table was that blinded every inhabitant in the hall.

Harry blinked several times, trying to regain his sight. When he finally could see properly he along with the majority of the great hall looked at where the light had originated from.

When Harry looked at that direction, he had the feeling that light must have messed up his vision or something because he was pretty sure that even in a magical words the sudden appearance of a floating gate was not normal.

Granted he had seen a lot of strange things since getting his Hogwarts letter on his eleventh birthday. In his first year alone he had encountered 'a dog' who he thought only existed in Greek mythology, a big-ass troll (and a couple smaller ones a.k.a. Grabble and Goyle), and by far the weirdest thing he had seen that year was seeing the murderer of his parents grow out of the back of his D.A.D.A teacher.

But even after seeing all those weird things, Harry was sure this definitely fit under 'not normal' even under magical world standards. His suspicion was confirmed when not only all the students looked shocked, but also all the people seated at the head table which included all three heads of schools.

All the teachers sans Hagrid had pulled their wand just moments after the gate had appeared and had it trained at the gate. Some of them were moving their wand in elaborate patrons doing spells of which Harry couldn't even begin to guess what they did.

After a couple of moments of absolutely nothing happening Harry relaxed somewhat and really started to study the gate. The gate itself was pretty big and it consisted of two doors who were both at least three meters wide and it floated a meter in front of the head table and a couple of centimeters of the ground. The gate was colored mostly pitch black. The only thing that weren't black were the silver doorknobs and the three engraved faces that were on the doors.

Harry had disregarded most details on the door almost immediately, but it was the faces that really sprung out for him. They like the doorknobs were painted on it with a silver color. The middle one of the three faces was precisely in the middle of the gate and an equal half was portrayed on both doors it was facing the entire hall. The left face was only on the left door and was facing left and the third face which was on the right door was facing right.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Harry thought those figures looked familiar and he was pretty sure it had something to do with magic, but he couldn't really place it.

Unfortunately he didn't have much time to think about it as seconds later the two doors of the gate slowly started to open.

Upon seeing the two doors of this mysterious doorway start to open toward their students the teachers sprinted around their table and took a protective stand ready to face whatever came out of the gate. To Harry's and a lot of the others students shock even Snape came rushing to take a defensive stand.

Okay, the way he stood, he was more protecting the Slytherin table rather than facing the gate, but still it was rather shocking. Then again it wasn't half as shocking as what professor McGonagall did. She, in a feat of acrobatic skill that seemed rather impossible for someone her age placed one hand on the table and jumped over it in one go and was the first to stand between the gate and the students.

Harry upon seeing what the teachers did acted on instinct and pulled out his wand ready to face whatever might come out of the gate. This action was shortly followed by a good majority of the student body.

Then after several tense second the two doors were opened fully and to the shock of many five people stood in the doorway looking dazed. Behind them instead of the teachers table and the back of the great hall you could only see a void of white.

Then suddenly the entire gate disappeared leaving only the dazed looking five people behind.

''Identify yourself!'' Snape barked toward the group, but none of them even moved a muscle or showed any other form of acknowledgement that they heard the man.

Harry lowered his wand, but didn't put it away. He wasn't sure what it was, but something was telling him that those five weren't dangerous. it was strange, for some kind of reason he kind of felt protective of the new arrivals. Harry had no idea where those feelings came from, but one thing he did know. Regardless of gut feelings if he had only looked at their dazed state than he would have still come to the same conclusion; those people weren't dangerous.

Snape barked another order to identify themselves, but Harry practically ignored the man's rather pointless outburst and took his time to study those new arrivals who stood neatly next to each other.

The one standing at the far left was a girl who could have easily have passed off as a seventh year and was most likely the oldest of the five. She had black hair that came to just past her shoulders and somewhat familiar emerald green eyes. She wore blue jeans and a black t-shirt that had on it in large white letters 'COME TO THE DARK SIDE ….' And under it in smaller front 'we have cookies.'

Standing right next to the girl was a boy who Harry guessed to be somewhere around 9 years old. If he had to describe the boy with one word it would definitely be 'weird'. His hair was spiked and orange and his left eye was green while his right was blue. No matter how Harry looked at that that couldn't be normal. Then again his clothes couldn't be called exactly normal either as he was wearing a bright red open vest with a white t-shirt under it, blue jeans and to top it off orange Sneakers. All things considered he was definitely the oddest of the five.

To the boy's right and standing in the middle was a little girl who couldn't be older than a first year, but instead of wearing the Hogwarts uniform she was wearing the standard blue colored uniform of Beauxbatons. She had long silvery blond hair and blue eyes. She also seemed to emit a faint silvery glow of some kind. The only other person he had seen glow like that was the Beauxbatons champion Fleur Delacour. Heck now he was looking closer she could probably pass of as her younger sister.

Next in the line was another guy who Harry estimated to be his own age. He was wearing Hogwarts robes with the Ravenclaw crest on it. This made things even more confusing as Harry had spent enough time lately 'observing' the Ravenclaw table to know that the guy was definitely never there. He had brown eyes Harry which Harry was positive he had seen somewhere else before and rather untidy raven colored hair.

The last in the line was a girl who Harry estimated to be somewhere around nine or ten years old. She was wearing a black robe with two separate crests on it and the girls red curls that came just past her shoulders. Her eyes looked almost identical to the oldest girl.

Then suddenly, much to the shock of all the onlookers all five of them fell down, as if they were marionettes and somebody snapped there strings.

Upton seeing the five children fall to the ground, basic instincts she had developed after all her years as a healer kicked in for Madam Pomfrey as she abandoned her position in the line to rush to the fallen group and started fantastically waving her wand over them.

Shortly after that she was joined by several other professors. The only three who didn't join where Snape who was still standing in front of the Slytherin table, Moodey who had still his wand out and aimed at the downed arrivals with a look of suspicion of his face and Kakaroff who after having confirmed there was no threat to his star pupil took a rather bored stance and seemed content just to watch.

Even madame Maxime had joined the group of teachers and was fretting over the girl wearing her school's uniform.

After several moments Pomfrey seemed to say something that Harry couldn't hear and with six near simultaneous pops six house elves arrived and almost as fast as they had arrived they disappeared again each taking one of the newcomers with them and the last took Pomfrey.

''Well that was weird.'' Ron commented before he continued to stuff his face like nothing had happened.

For some reason Harry had the feeling this wouldn't be the last time he would see those five and that his life had gotten more complicated again

XxX

It has been roughly half an hour since the strange things that had happened in the great hall and Harry was sitting in his first lesson of the day, the ever interesting History of magic... okay it was the most boring subject given by the most boring teacher, but at least it was a relaxing start of the day and a bit of relaxation was definitely appreciated after what had happened this morning,

After Pomfrey and the five arrivals had disappeared chaos had broken out. It seems everyone had taken the disappearance of the six as the sign to come out of their shock of suddenly seeing that gate appearing and started loudly discussing and arguing what it was that had happened with their neighbors.

Allot of the people at the Gryffindor table were convinced that this was some kind of dark plot against Harry because how well he did in the first task. The suspected culprit were either the foreigners (because they couldn't take it that the fourth champion was in the first place) or the Slyhterins (default answer for any Gryffindor if they needed someone to blame).

It had taken several loud bangs from Dumbledore's wand before everyone had quieted down. He then had told them that while he did not know exactly what had happened he had his suspicions and that they weren't in any danger.

For some reason Harry had the distinct feeling the man hadn't the slightest idea what had happened considering the shocked look he had when the gate appeared, but he probably said it to not cause mass panic. After all, if even the headmaster had no idea what was going on, than who did?

After that he cancelled the lessons for the four heads of houses and told the students who did have lessons to go to them and the students who didn't to go to their common room.

And so now he was here, sitting slumped down in his chair somewhat listening to another lecture about the goblin rebellion. He had to admit he was glad his first lesson after what had happened this morning was history because he was sure he couldn't have kept his concentration on the lesson if he really had to pay attention like with DADA or heavens forbid it Potions.

While part of his mind registered that apparently Rapfang the bloody killed a bunch of wizards years ago (and it left his minds moments later) a larger part of his focus was on what had happened this morning.

What had that feeling been when he had seen those children? And why couldn't he shake the feeling something messed up was going to happen again?

Harry was interrupted from his musings when the door of the classroom opened and professor McGonagall stood in the doorway. '' Excuse me, Professor Binns, could I borrow Mr Potter for a moment?''

Harry blinked and blinked again. He didn't even make it to lunch? He knew his feelings that something was going to happened was probably right, but really?

Binns stopped in the middle of his lecture and seemed a bit confused before replying. ''Ah yes Peters you may go.''

Harry in somewhat of a daze packed his stuff in his bag and walked up to the waiting teacher. 'I should have stayed in bed this morning.' He thought. 'No ball to worry about, no weird gate, not being pulled out of the lesson by one of the teachers who should be with the children that came out of said gate...'

When Harry had reached her, McGonagall seemed pensive for a moment before saying. ''Miss Granger it is probably for the best if you come too.'' Then she seemed to think for a moment before adding in a slightly uncertain tone. ''You too Mr Weasley.''

''What is wrong Professor?'' Hermione asked after she and Ron had packed their stuff and had joined Harry and the teacher outside of the classroom. Harry could detect a mild look of annoyance on Hermione's face probably because she was pulled out of the lesson. ''Is this about what happened in the great hall this morning?''

The older woman seem to consider exactly what to say and Harry didn't miss the distinct glance the teacher had send him before she replied. ''Everything will be explained in the hospital wing.''

Harry groaned. Things were going to get messed up. He just knew it.

XxX

After walking for several minutes they arrived at their destination and McGonagall stopped in front of the door leading toward the hospital wing without turning around she addressed the trio.

''The situation is complicated. I want you to remain calm no matter what happens.''

'Being forewarned to remain calm... yeah this is going to be great.' Harry thought sarcastically as he followed the teacher into the wing.

The moment he stepped into the ward he immediately noticed several things. One was that all five the children were sitting together and were talking quietly with each other. The other thing he noticed was the fact that Snape was giving him the foulest look of contempt to date.

He then noticed that the raven haired girl who Harry had estimated to be a seventh year had noticed his arrival and was now staring intently at him.

Apparently, she hadn't been the only one who had noticed as Dumbledore spoke up. ''Ah Mr Potter, Ms Granger, Mr Weasely you are here. Allow me to introduce to you.

He then pointed to the little blond haired girl. ''This is Ms Adeline Gabriele Potter.''

'Wait, what? Potter!' Harry thought in surprise.

Dumbledore meanwhile continued by pointing at the older of the two boys. ''Mr. Dan James Potter,'' He then pointed at the redhead girl, Ms Hannah Amelia Bones-Potter,'' Next he pointed at the younger boy. ''Mr Mathew James Potter and finally Ms Luccila Astoria Potter.'' He said as he pointed out the raven haired girl. "They are …... your children.''

XxX Lucy's p.o.v. XxX

Things hadn't gone exactly as planned for one Lucy Potter. The plan had been simple; Go back to the past, find either her parents or her Greengrass grandparents and give them the information she had.

What she hadn't expected was to fall unconscious upon arriving and waking up in what she had been told was the hospital wing of Hogwarts.

What she especially hadn't expected was to be told she arrived with four others. And to only make things worse while her head of house Greengrass ring had disappeared the ring for the head of house Potter was still on her finger.

This could only mean her father hadn't claimed headship yet otherwise magic would have taken that ring away too. That would definitely complicate things. She knew from the stories he had been a firm Dumbledore supporter before he had seen through the manipulations and accepted his head of house status.

The other thing that had given her pause after she had woken up was that her magic sensed several presences nearby that felt familiar for some reason.

It had taken her several seconds to remember her lessons in family magic; how a head of house can sense a member of his family when they are nearby. No one could really blame her she didn't recognise the feeling as the head status hadn't been passed to her until she was the last of her family left.

The problem was she shouldn't sense multiple presences. There should only be one other Potter right now not the five she was sensing. She concentrated a bit more to pinpoint where those presences were and she discovered while the fifth was some distance from her the other four came from the four who had arrived with her.

She took that moment to study the four children who were supposedly Potters. On the surface they all looked pretty bewildered, but as she studied them closer she noticed all of them had some physical traits of her father, but none of her mother. What did this mean? She then noticed she was the only one with a ring. 'Well that makes thing easer.' she thought.

Taking a subtle look around she noticed that the teachers were all standing some distance away arguing with each other, what she didn't know about as she couldn't hear anything, presumably due some kind of privacy spell, but at least it gave her some time to gather information.

Turning to the children who were seated around her she said. ''My name is Lucy Potter.'' The others were opening their mouths probably to ask questions, but Lucy interrupted them ''As your head of house I command you to answer my questions and not to interrupt anyone speaking.'' they all immediately fell silent. 'Ah the beauty of family magic. Who knew the lessons in it actually would come in handy someday.' she thought

''Now that I have introduced myself, I want to know who you guys are, who you parents are and if they were married what your mother's maiden name was.''

''Hannah Bones-Potter, I am the daughter of Harry Bones-Potter-Black and Susan Potter née Bones.''

''I am Dan Potter, I am the son of Harry Potter and Hermione Potter née Granger.''

''My name Adeline Potter. My papa is 'arry Potter and my mama is Fleur Potter. Mama was born as a Delacour.''

''I'm Mathew Potter. My mom is Lillian Potter and my dad is Harry Potter. What is maiden name? Is that the name my grandparents use? Because they are grandpa and grandma Summers.''

'Well that explains why I didn't recognised my father in all of them, but my mother in none of them.' Lucy thought after the four were done introducing themselves. 'But what did this mean. She was pretty sure her father would never have cheated on her mother and for that matter she would have sensed it if other Potters existed in her time...

Deciding considering she never intended to keep it secret she would throw what she had done in the group and hopefully her... half-siblings? Would have an idea what is going on.

After she had told her story, Dan spoke up. ''So let me get this straight you are the daughter of the same father we all apparently have and the former Daphne Greengrass. You used a ritual you thought would bring you back in time so that you could use foreknowledge to make sure Voldemort who is still alive in your time doesn't rise to power.''

Lucy nodded and at the same time filled the fact he said ' who is still alive in your time' away in her head for possible further questioning.

''Mm strange,'' Dan muttered. ''Where I came from the dark lord known as Voldemort was defeated in 1998 by my father.''

Adeline spoke up next. ''Mama told me a story once that a bad man named Voldermort wanted to hurt Papa, but Grandpa managed to convince the ICW that he was too dangerous and a large group of Aurors from different countries were sent to England to attack the bad man.''

''My dad also told me a bad man was after him once.'' Mathew piped in. ''I asked why I only had one grandpa and grandma instead of two like the rest of my friends and he said that it was because of a bad man that had wanted to hurt him. He also told me that the bad man had used a big snake at his former school and that that made him and auntie Hermione go to the same school as mom. I don't know what happened to the bad man, dad told me he would explain to me when I was older''

''I might now what happened.'' Dan said after Mathew finished his story. ''I once read that for every choice that is made a new reality is created. It seems we were all born in a different reality. I think we were transported here because the last line of your ritual '_To present the k__nowledge to make the right choice.' _After all you can't make a choice if you are only shown one possible future.''

Lucy felt a headache coming up. 'was this true? Was there not one time line, but instead countless possible futures? If so why were their only five us? And if it really is true than what right did she have to steer her father in the right direction. Would sending her father in the direction of her mother mean the end for the other four children? Did she even know what the right path was? After all from what she could gather her 'reality?' was the only one were the old snake-head was still active. And what will happen to the others after the information is passed on? She had pretty much resigned herself it would be a one-way trip, but those children seemingly had good homes. She would need to find some way to get them home.

''Well isn't this an interesting conversation?'' She heard from the side. Swiping her head to the side she saw that that it was the headmaster who had been listening in. 'Shit.' She inwardly cursed. She had been so absorbed in gathering information that she completely forgot to keep track of her surroundings.

Thinking quickly she said. ''As your head of house I order you not to answer any of his questions without my permission.''

''No problem,'' Dan said as he glared at the man who for intentions manipulated his father to get hit by a AK without being absolute sure that he would survive it.

'Interesting,' Lucy thought. It seems she wasn't the only one who didn't trust that old man.

''Do you really think that is necessary?'' Dumbledore asked with his patented grandfatherly smile.

''Well that proves she is a Potter,'' A greasy haired man sneered. ''Arrogant bunch all of them.''

''And you are?'' Lucy demanded to know.

''Not that it is any of your concerns, but I am Severus Snape, the potions master of Hogwarts.''

Lucy eyes flashed with absolute anger and she had noticed that Dan had a similar reaction upon hearing the name. That man was one of the people that was responsible for orphaning her father and he had the gall to go around and saying all Potters were arrogant? She had to call upon her considerable Occomacy training to calm herself. After all it wouldn't do for her to try and kill the man in front of Dumbledore.

Having calmed herself she gave the old man a cold smirk. ''As head of house Potter, by law I am entitled to speak with my family in regards to a family emergency. Therefore I request the immediate presence of all the members of my family who are currently in this castle. Because of this emergency they are not to be questioned until I as head has spoken with them.''

She knew Dumbledore could have refused this if this had been a one on one meeting, but with several others including one foreign head of school, he wouldn't blatantly show any disregard for the laws.

''Do you really think this is necessary?'' Dumbledore tried.

''Yes, now could please get Harry Potter. Surely you as Supreme Mugwump, must know the law regarding this.''

''Fine, professor McGonagall could you please get Mr Potter and maybe it is a good idea to also fetch his friends for moral support.''

The Scott woman gave curt nod to her boss and left the ward.

''Now if you don't mind I would like to use an identification spell on you four.'' He said while gesturing toward the arrivals sans Lucy. ''Ms Potter's ring is enough to prove her identity, but I want to make sure if you four are also Potters or only playing along.''

''I will not allow you to cast any spells on my kin, headmaster.'' Lucy said in a sharp tone. She may not like the man for his past actions, but she knew better than to underestimate his abilities, Who knows what he can do if he is allowed to cast a spell on them.

''If you give me my wand back then I will cast the spell myself. I will even do them verbal so you know I am doing the correct spell.''

Dumbledore stroked his beard seemingly in thought and finally conceded. ''Very well,'' He then pulled her wand from within his robes and handled it over.

She accepted her Holy 11 inches wand and felt the familiar rush of magic that came with holding the wand.

It was amazing really how well she connected with the wand considering by the time she would need a wand all wandmakers had either been killed or joined the enemy so she had to do with a wand her parents had taken from a death eaters during one of their battles. It hadn't been a good fit, but she could use it.

Then several years later her father had died and they had managed to recover his wand. Both her mother and she would have liked nothing more than put the wand on display in as a display of honor, but good working wands were rare and there was no real time for sentimentalities during war.

So she had picked up the wand to see if it was a better fix than her current wand and she was amazed at the power she had felt in comparison to how much she normally felt when she held a wand.

Moving back to the present she said the Latin incantation of a spell that would show a person's full name and tapped the four others on the head before doing it on her own for good measure.

This seemed to satisfy Dumbledore as they waited the next several minutes in silence.

She looked up when the door opened again and in strode McGonagall closely followed by … her father … her father who looks younger than she is … damn this is weird.

She shook her head and looked at the other two who came with her. One she vaguely recalled as Aunt Granger and the other she narrowed her eyes at, she recognized him as the traitor Weasley.

She was brought out of her glaring when she heard Dumbledore speak.

"They are …... your children.''

She resisted the urge to face-palm 'he did not just say that.' she thought with a groan 'You don't dump something like that on someone without explaining the a bit more about the situation.'

XxX

It had taken several minutes for Harry to calm down. Once he calmed somewhat down they all sat down and Lucy explained how she came back and who the others were. She kept the fact who the mothers were vague for now. She also avoided calling him dad for now, she doubted he would take that to well.

''So all of you came from a possible future?'' Hermione asked looking interested. ''And you actually managed to travel back in time and interact with us without problems, fascinating.''

''Do anyone of you know why Voldermort wanted to kill me?'' Harry asked somewhat bluntly. The question had bothered him since Dumbledore hadn't wanted to answer him at the end of the first year and now no matter how bizarre the situation was he finally found someone who might now.

''Harry, I don't think you are ready...'' Dumbledore said before Lucy interrupted.

''He has a right to know why a madman was after him and while I can understand why you didn't want to bother an eleven year old with the entire truth the least you could have said was that it was because a prophecy.''

''What Prophecy?'' ''Enough Ms Potter.'' Were the responses she got almost immediately after finishing. The former from her father the later from the headmaster.

Completely ignoring the headmaster (really what was he going to do if she didn't comply?) ''The dark bastard received word from one of his followers of a prophecy that foretold the one that could defeat him. You are one of the people who fit the criteria and snakeface doesn't take to well to possible threats.''

Dumbledore looked angry at her spilling such sensitive information, but there was little he could do now and maybe she was right that he deserved to know.

''So am I the child of that prophecy?'' Harry asks and Lucy had to admit he took the information relatively well, but considering everything she heard about what he went through it is no miracle.

''Possibly,'' Lucy answered with a small shrug. ''Divination is one of the most unreliable branches of magic out there. So you usually don't know what a prophecy exactly mean until it is fulfilled. You, while fitting all the requirements stated in the prophecy are not the only one to fit those, I for example do too.''

This seemed to perk the headmaster's attention as he stared intently at her.

''You know if I didn't know you were gay I would be seriously be creeped out by your staring.'' She remarked offhandedly.

Dumbledore had no idea how she know that, but that wasn't for the here or now so ignoring the shocked and scandalized looks he asked. ''Do you know where Voldemort is and what he is planning?''

''What is the date?''

''December 11th 1994,'' Hermione answered and Lucy muttered. ''Dad and mum's fourth year.''

'Well that simplifies things.' She thinks. 'The war hasn't even started yet, I could easily handle this myself.'

''Yeah, I know where he is, what his plan is and how he survived all those years ago. And no I am not going to tell you anything. His agenda for this year was rather slow moving I can counter his plans and disable his way of immortality in no time. There will be no need to unnecessary risk an information leak.''

Dumbledore had to admit she had a point there. No matter how much he would like that information he like no other understood the need to keep information close to you.

Snape however didn't take it too well. ''You arrog-''

That was as far as he got as Lucy cut into him with a glare. ''I know the full prophecy, I know Voldemort's plans, don't you think I know your past?''

Snape momentary froze. He hadn't even thought about that. She was an unknown, all five of them were, who knows what they know that they could use against him? It didn't really help that that girl had inherited her father and grandmothers eyes. To see Lilly's eyes look at him with such hate, such contempt was rather disturbing.

The moment was broken as Ron broke in with a tone of disbelief. ''If Harry is really is your father then who is your mother?''

Lucy still not in the greatest mood due to Snape had to take a calming breath to calm herself otherwise she would probably have snapped badly at the redhead and arguments wouldn't be productive right now.

''Like I explained we all come from a different reality and have a different mother. In each reality the mother is married to dad, but as only a first name won't say much I will use their maiden names.''

''Adeline here is the daughter of Fleur Delacour,''

Harry eyes widened at hearing this. 'Wait did that mean a future him and Fleur …' it might have been highly inappropriate considering the situation but a small smile graced his face and he thought 'wicked! Go future me!'

Ron however didn't look too pleased, but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

''Hannah's mother is Susan Bones.''

When he heard this the image of a rather well developed for her age redhead year mate came to the front of Harry's head and he wondered what happened to his 'asking girls out' problem if two possible versions of him ended up with girls like that.

Dan spoke up for himself. He decided to be a bit cryptic to see if they could figure it out and at the same time he didn't want to say it out loud in case his parents didn't want it. After all his mother had told him the complicated relationships between the trio before the betrayal in the tent in their seventh year. ''I was named after my grandfather at my mother's side.'' He said while staring at the two persons who raised him. ''They were year mates and according to dad she was the first person to give him a hug.''

''Why don't you just say who it is?'' Ron said angrily.

Hermione who had thought the boy had looked familiar had turned an interesting shade of red after she had figured it out. Harry meanwhile took a moment longer as he didn't know the name of the parents of any of his schoolmates except for the Weasley, but he sure as hell knew who gave him his first hug.

Trying to be as discreetly as possible Harry looked to his side and saw the blushing Hermione. She didn't meet his eyes for the moment, but after a moment she seemed to have collected herself and mouthed. ''Later.''

Harry nodded and gave her a smile. It was weird, but at some level this one shocked him the least. Whenever he imagined the future she would always be there. He admitted he had never imagined her like that, but at some level he knew she would always be there for him.

Seeing that his parents understood he nodded at Lucy to continue.

''Anyway. Mathew is the son of one Lillian Summers, a yank who studies at Salem if I understood his story correctly.'' She looked at the boy in confirmation.

''Yep, mom, dad and auntie Granger all went to Salem and dad is a teacher there now.''

'Him a teacher?' Harry thought in slight bewilderment. 'And aunt Hemrione and no Uncle Ron?'

''And finally my mother is Daphne Greengrass.''

'Wait wait wait, Daphne Greengrass? The Daphne Greengrass? Arguably one of the most infamous (and hottest) girls in school? The Slytherin ice queen?'

''BUT – but she is a Slytherin!'' Ron bellowed.

That was true, but that didn't really matter for Harry. She was after all one of the few decent Slytherins out there. (she has been rumored to have kneed Malfoy in the balls after all. Any person who does that must be decent.) The problem was that she was rumored to 'deal' with anyone who looks at her wrongly.

Harry shook his head. 'Daphne, Fleur, Susan, Hermione – well at least I now I have an idea who I could ask for the Yule ball.

One second thought; One of them was way out of his league and one was scary as hell. He didn't really know Susan, but Hermione was his closest friend. If he went with her then at least he knew he would have a good time.

XxX Harry's P.O.V. XxX

months passed and Harry could honestly say life had gotten much better, but at the same time much more confusing.

After their talk in the hospital wing everyone had sworn a magical oath of secrecy to not to talk about what had happened unless they received permission from either Harry (most of it resolved around him) or Lucy (As she was the lady Potter at the moment and technically it was a Potter family secret.)

Shortly after that it was decided that the mothers had just as much a right to as Harry had so after they had sworn their own oaths they were informed. Dumbledore had even flood over to Salem to inform Lillian.

To say that they took the news not as well as Harry had done would be a slight understatement, but no one really could blame them for that. After all unlike Harry they had lived a relatively normal life and weren't exactly used to shocking things like this.

However regardless of their shock it didn't stop them from spending time with the kids who had been given a shared apartment in the school and thus by extension spending time with Harry as he took every moment he could to interact with his 'family' especially as he knew they were looking for a way to send them to their right reality. Even the girl from Salem had stayed in the castle for the time being.

Over time by spending so much time with the girls he had gotten closer to them. And that brought him back as how he described the last couple of weeks; much better, but at the same time much more confusing.

For the first time in his memory he had a real family. Well as real as a family consisting out of a fourteen year old father and five children of which non technically had born yet can be anyway. Then there was the developing relationships with the girls.

He and Hermione had always been close and besides some awkward moments during the beginning of the talk that they had regarding what happened in the hospital wing their relationship had remained mostly the same. If anything they only got closer especially after Harry had asked her to the ball. That evening had gone pretty well and he ended up kissing Hermione on the cheek at the end of the ball.

Susan true to her house was very easy to get along with. She also was quite knowledgeable about Politics and he had long conversations with her about exactly how exactly things works in the magical world, but they also spend quite a bit of time on small talk. Her aunt, the head of the DMLE had also taught her quite a bit of dueling and she had started to teach Harry that.

Daphne was a different story entirely. To put it mildly she wasn't the easiest person to get along with and most conversations he had with her were short and to the point, but slowly and surely over time things changed and every conversation became just a bit longer than the last.

Harry learned that while not all the Slytherins are aspiring death eaters it was still definitely a difficult house to live in. There was a hierarchy within the house and people would gladly back stab you to get up on the ladder. Thanks to this you always had to watch what you say and was it near impossible to make friends. After a while Daphne had admitted to him that she started to enjoy their little chats as for once she didn't have to search for hidden meaning in words and she could be just herself.

She also helped him overcome his notion of what the dark arts were. Harry had never really thought about it, the dark arts were evil that was what he had always heard, so that must be true, but when he heard Daphne's point he couldn't deny she was probably right. ''Do you really think they would allow a school to teach the dark arts if they really are so dangerous? Magic is a tool that is neither good nor evil it is the person that cast it. After all what is the difference between a Muggle projectile weapon wielded by a Muggle Auror or a criminal? Does the weapon suddenly turn evil? ''

Things with Fleur started out pretty frosty as well. At the very least she didn't consider him a little boy anymore and she had apologized to him about it. This was mostly due to how he faced down the dragon during the first task. Now she saw him as a strong competitor of the tournament, but still she remained somewhat distant to him. That changed however after the second task. During the task he had rescued his date from the Yule ball, Hermione Granger and Fleur's little sister Gabrielle. To say Fleur had been grateful would have been like saying that Binn's lessons were rather boring. After that things definitely changed and Harry managed to get a bit of insight in her. It seemed she had that whole 'better than thou' attitude to keep people away from her. Because most people who got close to her either got caught by her allure or got jealous. So she had started to try to keep away from her, but after the task she decided to keep the risk and she started to interact more with Harry and the other girls.

Lillian as it turns out was a Metamorphmagus (which explained Mathew's strange hair color.). She was a pretty outgoing girl who was a seeker on her own school's team. Harry had to admit she had taken the news that a child from the future she supposedly had with a boy she never ever met had relatively well (she might have cursed up a storm, but hey at least she didn't faint like Susan had.) Overall after spending time with her he started to get along with her quite well and she even helped him and Fleur with preparation for the second and third task. While she may only be a fourth year, each school has its own unique way of teaching. So she usually had her own unique view on what to do.

On the other hand his friendship with Ron was almost completely gone. As Harry tried to spend as much time as possible with the children. And the children either didn't like the redhead or didn't recognize him. The redhead didn't take it too well that 'his best mate's' children didn't know him, but all of them except Dan referred to Hermione as aunt Hermione or a variation of it. Then there had been the argument after the ball, and the argument of him spending time 'with a filthy snake', and the argument of him spending too much time with a lame puff, the argument after Harry had refused to put a good word in for Ron with Fleur …. Yeah you could say that friendship was gone.

Looking back, Harry while sad losing his first friend, he couldn't really complain. After all who could if you lose Ron Weasely as a friend and in return gain close friendships with four good looking girls? and a closer one with one who definitely also deserved that title after the ball?

XxX Lucy's P.O.V. XxX

It was the end of the school year and one Lucy Potter was very satisfied. While the ritual hadn't gone exactly as planned in the end things worked out.

As Voldemort wasn't active yet she had the perfect opportunity to destroy the Horcruxes after that she only had to wait for the third task. She had waited there, disillusioned, in the graveyard and the moment he was resurrected she took no chances and hit him with a killing curse before burning his body.

In the end it had been her father who had won again, but this time it wasn't merely because he had the fake DADA teacher helping him. She herself along with others had trained him and he had make large leaps in his progress in the magical arts.

They also had found a way to send each individual child back to their own reality and to their own time. Lucy would admit she would miss them. It was kind of weird at first to interact with them since for all intent and purposes they were children her father had with woman that weren't her mother, but over time she grew attached to them.

She herself had declined going back. There really wasn't anything back in her own time and here at least she can do some good even if her knowledge of future events isn't useful any more at the very least she can continue acting as the lady Potter and by extension her father's magical guardian so that Dumbledore couldn't do it anymore.

Of course there was also the small matter of taking out some future threats and if possible framing that bastard Snape for it, but she would get to that sooner or later.

XxX Epilogue 20 Years later XxX

It was September 1th and like every year platform 9 ¾ was filled with a large group of strangely dressed people.

One of those groups included five children from varying ages.

''Couldn't aunt Lucy come today?'' One of them asked.

''Sorry Hannah, The wizzemgot had an emergency meeting today she had to attend.''

''I don't see why you complain you and Mathew don't even go to Hogwarts yet and you can just see Aunt Lucy when she comes home.'' One of the other girls in the group said. "If anyone was to complain it would be me, Dan or Lucy.''

Harry smiled fondly and his children bickering. Those last twenty years had definitely been good for him and one thing was sure. All was well.

**Author notes**

I got inspired to write this after (re)watching an episode of Stargate SG-1 (S09E13 Ripple Effect). For some reason I could totally see this fic happen in my head.

Just to make things clear, each of those children came from a different universe/reality. That is why their back stories are different. I am not sure if there is an official definition of what an alternative reality is, but for the sake of the fic I went with the whole for every choice you make a new reality is created.

I also was really REALLY tempted to add Albus Severus Potter to the list of kids if only to type out Harry's and Snape's reaction to the name, but in the end I decided against it as it would mean acknowledging the epilogue.

And for those wondering why I chose those five (especially who their mothers are); it is not because they are born from my favorite pairings. I just didn't want to have more than five appear so I had to be pretty selective. Lucy was the first I wanted in she was based on the Lucy of this time we do it right/when things don't go as planned. Dan's back story is what I hoped would have happened in canon. Hannah was born from the whole independent! Harry cliché that I really like. Mathew was there to show what would have happened if Harry had done the smart thing and fled the country when it became clear what kind of community the British magical community is. The last one to be added was Adeline who was a bit off a joke. In this story Harry is still fourteen so I thought it would be pretty amusing to type out his reaction about him getting together with a Veela.

There were several others I had considered, but eventually decided against such as: his canon children (especially ASP), A child from a reality where Harry was born a female (and thus was the mother), a child with a girl who in his reality is a boy, a child with a Muggle girl etc.

I hope you liked my portrayal of Dumbledore. Some might say he conceded to easily to Lucy's demands, but don't forget while definitely manipulative, Dumbledore is not evil. He had a 'the end justifies the means' mentality and he just wants to ensure that the threat that is Voldermort sees to exist. And now before him are four people who live in time were there isn't any Voldermort and one who has been in an active war with him. He isn't going to alienate them unless there is a good reason.

The epilogue was done vague for a reason and is open for your own interpretation.

This fic turned out to be considerably longer than I originally intended. As the title suggest it was only supposed to show one day.

Hope you liked it.


End file.
